


12 Days of...

by gay_as_heck



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 Ficlets [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, Daryl is awkward of course, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/F, Glenn is immature, Grinding, Lap Sex, Love Confessions, Maggie is awesome, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So is Carol, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, indulge me and my horrible porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com/">Femslash Yuletide 2014</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of...

“Kama Sutra positions.”

Tara choked on her food. “What?”

“It’ll be fun,” Rosita grinned wickedly. “I promise.”

“’S not a very…conventional way of celebrating Christmas."

“Screw conventional. I like sex, and I like change. This is the perfect way to combine ‘em.”

“I don’t know…” Tara hedged.

“Please…” Rosita ran a finger up Tara’s arm. “Trust me, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Some of us are trying to eat here,” Glenn whined loudly from across the room. Maggie whacked him on the arm.

“Quiet,” she commanded him. “They ain’t bothering you. Mind your own business.”

Maggie’s words made Tara think that she hadn’t heard what they’d been talking about, until Maggie looked over at them and winked. 

“Maggie approves,” Rosita said triumphantly.

“Ok,” Tara conceded. “But,” she added quickly, “They have to be positions we both agree on.”

“Deal.” Rosita reached out a hand, and Tara shook it, once, before Rosita pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“Gross,” Glenn called out, making barfing noises. Tara heard Maggie smack Glenn once more as Rosita flipped him off.

* * *

 **Day 1 — The Right Angle**   


 “This sounds like we need a penis,” Tara commented, "and I don’t know about you, but I don’t have one on me right now.”

“No worries.” Rosita turned to her duffle bag and pulled out a long purple…thing? It had what looked a bikini bottom with some cloth straps, and about a thousand ridges on it. Tara wasn’t really sure what it was.

“And that’s…what, exactly?”

“A stap on.”

“Why are there like two penises on it?” Tara asked. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t like it in the butt.”

“One’s for me.” Rosita stripped quickly, fastening the contraption onto herself. “See, this part,” she put the smaller, curved end into herself slowly, “goes in me. “

“This one,” she gestured at the unoccupied end, breathing heavily, “goes into you.”

“Now get on that table so I can fuck you."

"I'm swooning," Tara replied as she climbed to lay on top of the table, already naked. She was slightly surprised when Rosita pulled her closer by her ass, rapidly. 

"You're stronger than you look," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises."

* * *

  **Day 2 — The Entwined Vines**

 “This,” Tara panted, “feels like frantic high school grinding.”

“Shut,” Rosita groaned, “the fuck up.”

“At least,” Tara gasped, “we aren’t using that purple monstrosity.”

“I know for a fact,” Rosita replied, her face buried in Tara’s neck, “that I made you come at least three times yesterday with that 'purple monstrosity’.”

“Shut up."

* * *

**Day 3 — Splitting Bamboo**

 “Ok, I am _not_  that flexible.”

“Don’t worry babe, you’re topping today.”

“But, I’m-I’ve never used one of these before.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll make me come.”

“How encouraging,” Tara said dryly as Rosita stripped slowly, giving Tara an eyeful.

She lay down on the bed and gestured for Tara to follow her, slowly fastening the strap on onto herself, gently inserting the other end into herself. It felt...weirdly nice. She was wet enough that there was no discomfort, and she knew that once she started moving every thrust of her hips would hit her g-spot.

Rosita spread her legs and waggled her eyebrows. "Come and get it."

"Not surpringly, that does  _not_ turn me on."

"You lie."

* * *

**Day 4 — The Doggy Position**

 “Is this just a fancy way of saying doggy style?”

“No.” Rosita pinched Tara’s arm. “Stop making fun of my sex positions.”

Tara put her hands up in a gesture of mock surrender. “Ok, ok. I was just asking.”

Rosita pulled Tara in for a kiss, grinding her hips into hers.

“You ready?” Rosita asked breathlessly, pressing a kiss into Tara’s shoulder.

“Who’s doing the fucking this time?”

“Me,” Rosita declared. “I’ve never fucked anyone in this position before and I wanna see what it looks like.”

Tara rolled her eyes. “Ok then.”

Rosita pushed Tara down roughly, pulling her hips up before quickly pushing into her.

"Fuck," Tara hissed, thrusting herself back.

"You like that?"

Tara nodded weakly, letting Rosita take control of the pace.

"God," Rosita moaned, her thrusts becoming sloppier.

They were both too lost in their pleasure to hear footsteps coming closer.

"Hey Rosita," Daryl's gruff voice said, "Abraham's-SHIT."

"Oh my god," Tara screeched as she covered her face, feeling Rosita slouch over her completely.

"Fuck," Daryl's voice was getting fainter. "I'm sorry."

His footsteps were gone in few seconds, leaving Rosita and Tara slouched over awkwardly. 

Rosita giggled.

"This isn't funny!"

"You've gotta admit," Rose said, biting her lip, "it's kind of funny."

Tara turned to Rosita with a glare on her face, but it quickly turned into a smile, right before she giggled.

That was enough for Rosita to burst out laughing, and Tara quickly joined her, both of them falling on the bed, their arms around each other.

"Did you," Rosita snorted. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"No," Tara huffed, "I was too busy getting fucked on my knees."

That brought out another round of laughter, ending in Tara's eyes drifting shut.  _Damn,_ she was tired.

"Go to sleep," Rosita whispered, kissing Tara's forehead softly.

"G'night," Tara mumbled.

Rosita whispered something else, but she didn't quite hear what it was.

* * *

**Day 5 — The Visitor**

 “Are you sure these are positions from the Kama Sutra?”

"Yes!"

Tara stared at Rosita. "Don't bullshit me."

"Ok, they're  _based_ off of sex positions from the Kama Sutra. Close enough, right?"

Tara sighed. "You must've gotten these straight outta some Cosmo look alike."

Rosita placed her thigh between Tara's. "Don't knock Cosmo, their sex tips were sometimes mediocre."

Tara swallowed a moan as Rosita moved her thigh slowly. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'm in a position to argue with you right now."

"Good."

* * *

**Day 6 — The Passionate Swing**

 “Wake up!"

"What?" Tara sat up. "What happened?"

"We've gotta go somewhere. Now!" Rosita tugged at Tara's arm.

"I don't...fine." 

They raced through the prison halls quickly, passing by Carol, just leaving her cell, who gave them a sly wink and turned to nudge Daryl, who then turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Oh my god, she totally knows," Tara whispered, grabbing onto Rosita's arm tighter.

"Daryl probably told her," Rosita said dismissively. "I'm pretty sure he tells her, like, everything."

She veered to the left suddenly, pulling Tara down an unfamiliar hallway. She stopped suddenly, and pulled her into a seemingly random room.

"Ta-da!" 

Tara peered inside the room.

"A...rocking chair?"

Rosita nodded.

"Ok, well, what's so great about that rocking chai-"

"You're going to fuck me on that rocking chair."

Tara blinked slowly. "Wow. Ok. Why the urgency though?"

"Rick and his little posse always go through every room each day right after breakfast, god knows why. I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't be...interrupted."

"Well, it's like the ass crack of dawn, so I'm pretty sure we're not going to be interrupted."

"Yeah, that was the point." Rosita started unbuttoning Tara's pants, pulling them off and starting on her shirt before Tara could even form a coherent sentence.

"Where's the um," Tara cleared her throat. "Where's the purple monstrosity?"

"By the rocking chair," Rosita replied, pulling off her own clothing quickly. She pressed Tara against the wall and sank to her knees, gently lapping at Tara's sex with her tongue, making Tara moan and hold on to Rosita's hair tightly. 

"Fuck yeah, right there," Tara whined as she pressed harder into the wall, the throbbing intensifying as Rosita added the use of her fingers. She pulled away suddenly, leaving Tara grasping at empty air. She came back with the strap on in hand, putting it on Tara delicately, slowly sliding it into her.

She pulled Tara towards the rocking chair and sat her down before she moved to straddle her, positioning her feet on the rocking chair before sinking down onto the dick slowly. 

"God," Rosita whispered, pulling herself off and slowly lowering herself again, grabbing onto Tara's shoulders hard.

She gyrated her hips, and the motion caused a shiver of pleasure to run through Tara's body.

"Fuck, do that again."

"Like this?" Rosita asked, her voice husky, moving her hips in a circular motion.

"Yeah," Tara groaned, "Fuck yeah, just like that."

Rosita moved her hips faster, the chair rocking back and forth rapidly the faster she went. She leaned down to kiss Tara, still rocking her hips, and suddenly she was coming, her entire body tightening beforehand. Tara came soon after, riding through the aftershocks with her lips on Rosita's.

They pulled apart slowly, breathing heavily in the stillness.

"Well," Tara murmured. "That was fun."

Rosita barked out a laugh as Tara chuckled.

"Yeah, it was."

* * *

**Day 7 — The Prone Tiger**

 “Ok, I swear I saw this one in a porno somewhere.”

“So’ve I,” Rosita admitted. “Just go with it.”

“But my part seem like a lot of work,” Tara lamented. “Can’t you bottom today?”

“Fine. I’ll be your bossy bottom today."

"You know you like it," Tara teased. She didn't expect Rosita to blush and turn away.

"Oh my god...you totally like getting fucked!"

"Shut up," Rosita threw the strap on at her.

"In a hurry, I see."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

  **Day 8 — The Amazon**

 "Now this one is _definitely_ just a rip off of the other one with the rocking chair."

" _The Passionate Swing._ And yes, they're a lot alike but this time we're not rocking, and this time  _I'm_ doing the fucking."

"Sir yes sir." Tara gave Rosita a mock salute, smiling when Rosita flipped her off.

"Now come sit on my lap," Rosita said in a deep voice, "and tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"Ok, that was just creepy," Tara replied as she made her way over to Rosita, straddling her and wrapping her arms around her neck as she batted her eyelashes rapidly.

"Santa," Tara said coyly, "for Christmas this year I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight tomorrow."

"Fuck," Rosita murmured, "Don't say that when I don't even have the thing on yet, now you have to get up so I can go put it on."

"I've been a good girl all year," Tara smiled flirtatiously, "I can wait a few more seconds."

"Oh my god, now it's getting a little creepy."

"You started it."

"Yeah, well, now I'm ending it."

"Ok...Mrs. Clause."

"That's...strangely a little bit better."

* * *

  **Day 9 — The Oyster**

“The Oyster? Sounds more like The Pretzel.”

“Stop with the puns,” Rosita knocked her hips against Tara’s. “You suck at them.”

“Gasp,” Tara said dramatically. “I never would’ve guessed my puns suck.”

"You're cute when you're punny though," Rosita added. "So I put up with it."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Thanks a heap."

"You're welcome," Rosita said seriously. She poked Tara's arm. "Now go put that thing on so we can have sex."

* * *

  **Day 10 — The Mysterious Liaison**

 “This one sounds sounds like a Nancy Drew novel. Nancy Drew and the Mysterious Liaison.”

“For some reason that makes it sound like 20 times sexier,” Rosita grinned.

"That wasn't my intention," Tara stuck her tongue out at her. "But ok."

"You know it totally was," Rosita said, pulling Tara closer. 

"Now, do you really wanna keep talking about Nancy Drew, or do you want to have a mysterious liaison?"

"I dunno," Tara mused. "Nancy Drew's kinda hot."

"If you're into roleplay I can totally work with that."

"Oh god, yes."

* * *

  **Day 11 — The Erotic V**

 “Haven’t we done this one before?”

“No!”

“I swear we have..”

“Ok, ok,” Rosita admitted, “we did one similar to this one. But this time you’re fucking me.”

“Charming,” Tara said sarcastically, pulling Rosita in for a quick kiss.

“Now,” she whispered seductively, “get on that table so I can fuck you."

* * *

**Day 12 — Missionary Position**

 Tara slowly opened her eyes as Rosita nipped at her throat, gently sucking at her skin before she bit down.

“Babe,” Tara whined, “I’m tired. No more fancy shmancy positions today, m’kay?”

Rosita didn’t answer, letting her fingers roam down Tara’s pants and into her underwear, stroking her to arousal in no time.

Tara made a keening noise as Rosita slipped a finger inside her, moving her hips to meet Rosita's hand.

"Another one?" 

"Yes," Tara whispered. "Please."

She came quickly, biting her lips to keep from crying out, her hands clenching the bedsheets as Rosita slowed the pace of her hand.

"Merry Christmas," Rosita said as she gently kissed Tara's neck.

"Oh my god," Tara exclaimed. "It is Christmas, isn't it?"

Rosita nodded, and Tara lifted her head to peck her lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Love you," she added, not thinking, and she froze.  _Shit._

Rosita's eyes softened, and she grabbed Tara's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before replying.

"I love you too."


End file.
